


Goddess of the elements

by Tazmin_xoxo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, BDSM, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Family, Fire Powers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Up, Goddesses, Gods, Heavy Angst, Marvel Universe, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sad, Secrets, Sex, Sex Addiction, Siblings, Smut, Substance Abuse, Thor - Freeform, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmin_xoxo/pseuds/Tazmin_xoxo
Summary: You are y/n princess of Asgard, Goddess of the four elements, Daughter of Odin. Well that was your title until a year ago before you left Asgard to live freely on Midgard. Your 17 in Midgard years and have lived your first year on Midgard in New York with no problems, having the simple life you always wished for. You stayed out of the Avengers way until one road trip and a wrong turn led you straight into a battle field that you couldn't ignore.Your upbringing was a traumatic shambles but you were always taught that a princess doesn't cry so you lead this new part of your life doing everything to push your tears deeper.ANGST! Not a happy story. very rough smut!--------Not based in the MCU timelineTW- substance misuse, addictionswearing & violenceAll characters (But you) are property of the MCUI'm a British writer and may not use American termsChapters 2000-6000 wordsat least 30 chapters long-------Characters in the fic:.Natasha Romanoff.Tony Stark.Thor Odinson.Steve Rodgers.Bruce Banner.Loki Odinson.Clint Barton.Bucky barns.Pepper Potts.Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

AN- this is a quick run over of your backstory but more will be revealed throughout the fic!:)

You were raised along side Thor and Loki the youngest and last child Frigga bared. Thor was always Fathers favourite and Loki was Fridda's. Odin ignored your existence as much as he could and Frigga tried to love you just as she did for her other children but as you grew you saw through her 'love' to find pity and fear. She 'loved' you because if she didn't them you had no reason to not burn everything to the ground. Your relationship with your brothers was complicated, they always protected you from you from your fathers wrath after doing something rebellious or stupid but they didn't show you much kindness. Thor was to ambitious, blinded by glory and anger. Loki was mean, cruel and always finding ways to ruin your day. You was rebellious, angry and a trouble maker. You simply no longer cared. That was your life for eight hundred years.

You left Asgard after a very heated argument between you, Loki and your Father. Everyone tired to stop you but you had enough and Odin didn't order you to stay so you had no reason to.

You have now been peacefully living on Midgard for a year now, well a Midgard year but on Asgard its been two hundred and felt like two hundred to you. you didn't go to school as you had all the education you needed from Asgard, you worked for a law firm and had an apartment in a nice building. You frequently went on road trips to the country were the fields were vast and surrounded by forests that went on for miles beyond miles. It was alive, free and thriving. It was peaceful, comforting and were you could use your Elemental abilities freely. Fire, Water, Earth and Air. All under your control. Mostly. You had the most control over Fire and let it spread across the world in fury at how the mortals treated the very planet that gave them so much. Earth was second then air and then water. You and water never seemed to work, it was stubborn and rarely listened, it could do the most harm to your fires, it could drown the earth that fuelled your power and bury the air that your lungs breathed so you didn't exactly like it.

Silas was by your side. Always. You found him barely hatched out of his shell while exploring the many gardens of the palace. You was eight. All of the other eggs were hatched and none of his kind could be seen, you asked around to look for his mother but saw a Gryphowl circling above. So you adopted him as your own, he grew quickly to his full size and you to became inseparable, you could both communicate as you were able to talk to most animals and beings and he grew to be strong, fast, agile and sneaky. His natural life would live just as you as you did. You didn't need friends or family because you had Silas and to this day that remains a fact unchanged. 

(A picture of Silas is in the link below it goes to a Pinterest post.)

https://pin.it/2PxvjCf


	2. fucking family

You booked a couple of days off work to go on a road rip, it wasn't to far away but far enough to have some peace that you desperately needed. 

you woke up bright an early, you beat the sun as per usual. You slipped on a tank top, running leggings and shoes and went out for your morning run. It was still dark by the time you got back to your apartment, most people especially females and ones that look as young as you do would Neve dare run so early alone but you would burn alone alive you dared to hurt you so you weren't bothered.

You got a shower and packed essentials, cloths for a phew days, toiletries, sword, daggers and you allowed Silas to come along, he often stayed back because he would eat every bird or butterfly you gasped at but he promised to behave. With your bags packed and in your Volkswagen you both set off. 

A five hour journey. Silas slept the whole time curled in a ball on your bed in the back. You were thirty minuets away from the spot you had picked, the road was twisty and the tarmac slows faded leaving a dirt track. the earth felt off, disturbed and attacked. It got stronger, the earth hurt and cried as blood spilt into its soil. It was a common feeling with how violent the streets of New York can be but curiously has always been your weakness. 

You puled over the van, Silas woke feeling your unease and followed you out of the van. You went down a small path, tight with forrest each side of it but the branches and leaves moved out of your path. You could just see a field and a huge military like building at the end of the path. As you walked closer you heard shouts, fighting, guns, bluets flying carelessly as they impacted against the trees and then one very loud, oddly calm but very loud voice that couldn't be mistaken. Thor. 

You stood at the end of the path were it opened to the battlefield and there he was wielding the Mjölnir getting his ass kicked by a bunch of enhanced kids. It was quite amusing. Then the Avengers, you hadn't never seen them fight and didn't care much, you avoided the news at all costs and only heard about them when people at your work gossiped. They were struggling against these kids and a bunch of solider like men. You stood and observed laughing in your head watching them fail miserably. This dude with an arrow got shot, his own fault. Iron Man up above the supposedly genius was flying from this kid who could levitate and shoot lasers out o this eyes. Pretty cool. Steve Rodgers, the man that all the ladies at your work spoke about was throwing his shield at the men who now circled him and he was barely dodging the bullets. A woman with red hair caught your eye, she was good, very good. She fought like the Valkyrie, strong and so far unbeaten. They were outmatched and held up ok until now. More blood traveled into the soil and was soaked up by the roots. A new load of enhanced kids came from the building along with a tone more men. Thor was truly struggling, he wasn't killing anyone and the kids targeted him most of all. They were all getting slow, even the red head.

"Should we help Silas." Silas looked up to you but didn't say anything. "Your giving me the silent treatment." You scoffed down at him. "Why." You asked now caring and ignoring the blood shed in front of you. "Because I woke you." He was annoyed, he liked his naps and hated to be woken. "You woke up on your own. Not my fault." You shrugged and turned around. "Right. Lets show my dear brother how you fight. After you." Silas walked in front, so low to the ground he could be snake that eyes would easily skim over.

You walked out from the cover of the tress and into the field. You eyes glowed red with green outlining them, as you walked you changed into your battle armour you wore on Asgard. No one on the ground noticed you approaching.

"Guys theres someone walking into field. A young woman." Tony said over comms, no one had much time to respond, the fight was getting harder. Thor was now battering the men but they were slowly getting the better of him.

"She's enhanced! She has some sort of fire power." Tony said flying above.

"I see her." Nat said. Your eyes caught hers and you smirked at her, she gave an emotionless face back. You walked drawing the blood from the earth, it didn't like the taste and it gave your flames an anger that you thrived off. You let flames roll from your veins and into your hands as you did your fire Phoenix formed and flew high next to you. She was beautiful and served you. 

She made everyone turn and right before Tony was about to shoot you Thor let out a roaring "YESSSS!" You were now a phew feet from the middle of the battle field, the Phoenix stayed at your side melting the bullets and burning the bodies that threatened you Though she didn't seriously harm the children, just enough to knock them out, the men however felt her blood thirsty wrath. You had everyones attention as you stood in the middle. You looked over to Thor and flashed him a smirk similar to Loki's. He knew your plan. "Get off the ground my friends." He said far to happy considering the situation. The team all shared a confused face but the red head shot an arrow onto a building side and took the arrow man up with her. Iron Man flew Steve up to the roof of the building and Thor swung hisMjölnirup to the roof. It all happened in a matter of seconds. 

You allowed more agents to run closer and swarm around you, that way the earth suffered the least damage. "What is she doing. Thor you know her." everyone watched as you stood utterly calm, concentrated and in complete control. 

"Don't kill them y/n" He shouted, you smiled to yourself and everyone gave Thor very confused faces. 

One breath in and you began to exhale out, you crouched down. You figure tips barely touched the top of grass strands and a rim of fire grew around you instantly shooting out all around you. It spread faster than the men could run, each grass strand caught alight and it rippled to the next in milliseconds. Barely seconds passed, you hadn't even let out your breath fully but the field around you was littered with bodies, not dead. But hurt. Badly.

You stood up, a helicopter above started shooting at you. Phoenix coved you as you looked back up to Thor, he nodded, you turned back and Phoenix phew from your side. "Alive." You said as she left you. She flew straight for the helicopter, the bullets melted long before they came close to you. She made quick work of it, gliding straight through it making it catch fire immediately and exploded. She flew out with two men gripped tightly in her claws. She dropped them at your feet and made her way graciously to your side. The men were conscious and rolling on the floor at your feet in pain from burns. They raised your left hand, as you did vines crawled from the ground and snaked around there ankles, wrists and slowly over her necks. Their body squirmed but no tugging would break the vines. 

Thor and his friends came down but kept a distance, Thor approached you slowly and cautious. "Y/n stop this. We have won." He ordered. But your eyes kept on the men in front of you, their eyes begged for their life.

You flipped your hand so your palm faced upwards and the vines tightened over their necks constricting their airways. They had Two minuets at most. "It's payment brother. You know this." You eyes darted to him. 

He sighed. "It's not how things are done y/n." You may of been younger but you matched him in strength and he wouldn't hurt you, not enough for you to release the vines.

"It's theirs or mine." You said sharply. he knew that payment had to be made. 

"Wait whats happening." Steve walked to were Thor was, just an arms length from you. Thor put him arm out to stop Steve from getting closer. He sighed and lowered his head slightly. With that you closed your hand making the mens neck snap and you watched as the vines snatched them from the earths surface and down into the ground. 

"Your under arrest." Steve said. "stand down." Tony had his suit repulsers pointed at you. the red head had one eye on you and one eye on the man lying with a bullet lodged in his abdomen. 

You laughed in complete disbelief. "y/n." Thor said with his stern warning voice.

"You can't be serious." You scoffed. "I just saved you all. You should be thanking me!" But no ones demeanour changed, if anything the stiffened more. The phoenix was growing impatient and angry at the men who were now standing in a semicircle around you. 

"She sounds an awful lot like Loki." Tony commented. 

A smile grew on your face shocked but loving that Thor kept me a secret. "Thunderhead. You didn't tell you friends about me." A small pout grew on your face as your focus directed on Thor.

"Who is she." Tony demanded.

"My sister." everyone looked stunned. "Now y/n the Phoenix is about to murder my dear friend Stark so please quieten her." He asked calmly

You thought for a second. You were pissed your holiday was interrupted, now the avengers knew about you, you couldn't go back to living normally and you really didn't want to kill Thors friends or be on the run. You sighed and kissed Phoenix, her flames died and she buried herself deep in your veins safe until next time. "Happy." you said blankly to Thor

He gave a peppy smile. "Thank you. Now will you come with us." You glared at Thor.

"Do I have a choice." He simply smiled

"No." 

You rolled your eyes and sighed. "Silas!" You called out in a huff. The sneaky little creature came running to you, Tony and Steve shook at his sudden presence. "Really!" You said sharply to Silas. He simply looked at you innocently with a bird squirming in his mouth. "Kill it or put it down." Silas crunched down on it, killing the bird and the placed it at your feet. Thor was laughing but everyone else looked grossed out. You sighed and bent down, you outlined a circle around the dead bird and the earth opened up swallowing it. Silas wrapped around your ankles like a cat. 

"Guys Clint needs medical now." Everyone looked to the guy laying curdled in pain. Steve walked towards you with thick cuffs.

"No." You said simply and calmly

"You either come with us willingly or not." He had a firm voice he spoke every word like an order.

You laughed. "Your friends are really stupid Thor." You chuckled. "You think your little boy band can force me to go anywhere."

Thor sighed. "I apologise, my sister isn't one for manners." He glared at you. "Put the cuffs on and stop whining." He wasn't going to drop it.

You looked the guy on the floor. "Who's he." You pointed to him.

"Clint Barton." Steve said still holding the cuffs close to you.

"I'll heal him but no cuffs and I go back to my car to get my stuff."

Tony and Steve looked to Thor, he nodded. "And you will come with us." Steve said raising a brow.

"Sure." You have a fake a forced smile

Thor started to walk to Clint, you smirked at Tony and Steve and walked just behind Thor.

Everyone stood around. You crouched next to Clint who was in and out of consciousness. You summoned a dagger and the red head who you now knew was Natasha Romanoff went to jump on you, Thor held her back just long enough for you to cut your hand and disappear the dagger. Everyone looked shocked, Thor smiled at there faces. You placed your bleeding palm to the ground and then your other hand over Clint's bullet wound. You eyes turned into a dark green and the earth accepted your payment and gave you its healing properties that you transferred to Clints body. 

You stood up to be met with shocked faces and a very stunned Tony. "TA Da." You smiled. Natasha rushed to her friends side.

"W-what just happened." Tony spluttered out.

You rolled your eyes. "Healing. like I said." He pointed to your hand still bleeding, it dosnt bother you. You had done it many of times. "Payment." They still clearly didn't understand. "I'm the goddess of the four elements. Fire, water, earth and air. That" You pointed to Clint. "was earth. Payment is owed every time I use its power." You showed them your hand. "It's the same with the two men. Get it. Ok cool, imma go and get my stuff." You turned around and started walking to your car. Thor and Steve followed behind you while Tony flew in the air above. You just walked and spoke to Silas while Thor was explaining the basics of your powers.

"No I'm not going to kill them.....Yeah that would be fun but Thor would be mad.......Why are you still angry! He is kinda cute, I understand why the others fawn over him. The red head? Yeah I agree."

"Y/N! Stop it at once." Thor yelled from behind, you chuckled hearing him thumbled and stumble. The vines were catching and twisting around his ankles. "Your so childish." He complained.

"It's my fault they don't like you. You guys kill them on a daily basis with your fights." You shouted not bothering to turn around.

"It's called saving the world." Thor shouted back.

"Always so boastful and no!" you stopped and turned being met with Thor looking down on you. "Your killing this world and innocent organisms but your all far to stuck up your ass to see it." You growled harshly. Thor towered over you but his large form never intimidated you. He didn't reply but looked thoughtful down at you. Your face showed no emotions. You turned and continued to walk.

\-------

You got your stuff in silence under the watchful eyes of the three men and was about to board the jet were Natasha was in the pilots seat and Clint still unconscious on a table.

"That thing is not coming on my jet or in my tower." Tony pointed to Silas who growled and hissed at him.

"Then neither am i." You crossed your arms.

"This is a fight you cannot win Stark." Thor said patting him on the shoulder and boarding the jet. Tony huffed. You grinned and walked on with Silas by your side. 

You at on a seat in silence watching Thor pace the back of the jet on the phone to someone. He was just out of eavesdropping range. He sat down opposite you once he hung up the phone. Tony and Steve had been glaring at you the whole ride.

"Whats going on Thor." Steve asked

"He has assured me he will not be present." He lent his arms on his knees and held his hands tightly.

"What are you not telling me." He was hiding something. The two other men looked slightly nervous at your harsh and cold tone. 

"When we arrive at the tower you will go into a cell until we talk to Director Fury." 

"Wrong answer." Your face was as cold as stone and your tone became venomous. 

"There is no need for that tone sister."

"Stop lying to me." The jet started to shake skipping across the waves of air you forced it to collide with.

Thor shot up while everyone grabbed something to hold onto. You stood just as he did, his position was meant to threaten you but it did no such thing.

"Stop this." He demanded clutching his fists. There was a moment of silence and then a loud thud. You were no longer in the air. Thor roughly grabbed your arm and jolted you through the jet. The ramp lowered. Thors grip on your tightened as though he was going to snap the bones in your arm. You eyes set upon Loki. Smirking. Your face dropped and anger washed over you.

"Surprise." 

Your skin grew to boiling point and you broke free of Thors grip. Your anger towards him had only grew over the years apart. 

AN- really hope you enjoy. I will update regularly every week


	3. reputation

You ran out of the jet faster than anyone could react. Loki's smirk never left his face. You summoned two daggers and held them in both hands allowing the heat from your hands to turn the metal red with scorching heat. You swung for his chest, his bade knocked yours. It was a quick paced dance with you playing offensive and him paying defence. You had every right to be angry at him and he knew that but you would seriously harm him if he didn't try and stop you. He didn't touch you as your skin would burn his and his blade didn't touch your skin. 

"It's almost like you care." You spat out. Everyone was stood far back, they weren't about to defend Loki against you and Thor knew better than to try and stop you plus Loki could handle himself. You was fighting out of anger and it blinded you, were as he was always strategising.

"I simply do not want the backlash from harming you." he said dodging your swings. 

You cut him across the chest, quick and deep. He grabbed your wrists, it shocked you and in a flash of a moment you were in an empty glass cell. Loki was smiling from outside of the cage. He had taken your daggers. "Pleasure as always y/n but excuse me." you gave him a death stare as he turned and walked away. You sighed and your anger fizzled so your mind was clear to figure a way out. Silas was pacing in a small metal cage next to your cell. 

\----meanwhile on the roof----

"She is in her cage." Loki met the team as they were entering the tower from the roof. Clint was taken to medical while everyone made their way into the main room including Bruce.

"You said you would not be here when we arrived Loki." Thor spoke angrily. 

"She would of found out one way or another. Would you of preferred her little tantrum to be in inside building and in the presence of Banner." He stated simply

"What going on." Bruce asked the group.

"What is going on. Mind explaining." Tony looked to Thor and Loki. Everyone stood in a circle, Tony put up the security footage on the big tv screen in the room. You were walking in circles lightly tapping the glass trying to find any weakness in the floor or glass wall, it was discrete they would just see you walking around.

"Y/n is our younger sister. She left Asgard a year ago in your years, she hasn't caused any trouble and won't. She's rebellious and stupid but wouldn't harm anyone. Apart from Loki." Thor explained briefly

"Them two guys." Steve said

"She is the only one who can explain her actions."

"Why is she so pissed at reindeer games." 

"I manipulated her mind and took advantage of her powers." Loki sighed, he was ashamed but he had changed.

"What did you do." Steve demanded crossing his arms and frowning

"I caused multiple fires throughout Asgard that took many lives. Odin blamed y/n and refused to listen to her when she told him it was me. I have admitted my actions and took the consequences. Evidently she is still very angry with me." everyone looked shocked, they took sibling rivalry to an extreme. 

"y/n has every right to be." Thor grumbled

"Sir Director Fury is on his way." JARVIS announced. Everyone went to the meeting room to wait for Fury.

\------

"What exactly are her powers." Fury was standing at the head of the oval meeting room table watching you pace the area of of your cell.

"She is the goddess of the four elements. She can manipulate, control, and transfer them. she is most connected to Fire were she can form it without having a source, she also has a fire Phoenix, it lives inside of her and is under her command. When it comes to earth she can transfer its healing properties, control plants and use its energy to fuel her fire to be more....fierce. Then Air, she can manipulate the atoms and molecules to increase or decrease, she's able to create waves that vary in force the biggest one I have seen knocked an enemy army down. Lastly water, she has the least connection to this element and hasn't used it since an incident when she was young." Thor explained to the group. "Director Fury she will be responsibility I ask that you allow her to stay here."

Everyone had a mixed reaction, Tony grumbled and spat out poor excuses for you to leave, Natasha didn't see a problem with it, Steve had a thoughtful face on and just watched you pace, Clint joined half way through and was ok with you joining and Bruce was weary but wouldn't protest if you stayed.

"Loki?" Thor said as he had no reaction to his comment.

His face was thinking, deep in thought. He had been at the tower for six months now first as punishment but now he helps out on missions and trust is beginning to build between him and the avengers. "She won't agree with this. What will happen if she doesn't stay." He directed the question to fury.

"She's dangerous. By the looks of it." the screen turned to cctv cameras on the roof replaying your attack on Loki. "She's impulsive as well and seems like a pain in the ass." Thor gave a frown to Fury. 

"Have care how you speak." 

Loki let out a slight chuckle easing the tension in the room. "that was quick." Everyone gave him a confused face to which he smirked and pointed at the screen were the cctv of your cell was showing an empty glass cell swell as an empty metal cage. Everyone tensed up but Loki just sat back smirking. Thor sighed and walked out followed by the team. Sirens started to go off warning an intruder is in the tower. You. 

"Miss y/n is in the main room sir." Jarvis said as they all entered the elevator and went to the floor you was on.

You had wandered around the floor mapping the place out, it was all open planned, a living room with big couches, a high tech kitchen and a large dining table. three corridors split off the room all holding different rooms down them, many of the doors were lock but the rooms that weren't locked seemed to be occupied furnished bedrooms. "Ha defiantly Loki's room." His walls were black with a dark green skirting, he had books linening almost all of his wall space, there was a fire and a couch and then a big golden circular bed similar to his one on Asgard. He hated you being in his room so you thought you would piss him off a bit while you could. You took random books from their place and swapped them with others, it was a small change but would truly annoy him, he was very specific and protective with his books and how they were placed. When you was younger you took one of his books while he was training, when he found out he stabbed you but you stupidly fought him for five minuets after, neither of you releasing how much blood you were loosing until you passed out. Mother was furious at Loki as he knew you healed like a mortal, you almost died due to the blood loss but mothers healing saved you.

Silas stayed close to you in the new surroundings. Just as you were opening a box of pop tarts sitting on the kitchen island the elevator dinged. Natasha's eyes saw you first, she was out straight away and stood a meter away with a gun aimed perfectly for your head. Everyone else was cautious as they stood near. The opened his mouth to stay something but was cut off by Fury. "Stand down Agent Romanoff." She lowered her gun a little. You were sitting on the counter calming eating what you guessed to be Thors pop tarts. Sucks for him. You faced the group with a blank face as Fury spoke. "You have two options, either stay here under the watch of SHIELD or you get transferred to a facility in London were you will be held."

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "I don't understand why I can't just go home. Iv caused no trouble. I helped you for god sake! Thor was about to completely crumble, arrow man was gonna die, you were useless" You pointed to Tony. "He wasn't even there so i was more help than him." You pointed to Bruce "and you." You looked to Natasha, her glarewas deadly. "You were actually pretty impressive." A small pull at her lips showed that she liked the comment she then shrugged.

"She's not wrong." She said but then got a rumble of comments from Tony about how he didn't trust you and how he was useful.

Thor spoke over Tony. "Your staying here y/n." as you opened your mouth Loki popped up in the group of people looking as smug as ever.

"Is he staying here." Your tone was flat. 

"Yes." Thor answered calmly. 

"Then can you shoot me instead." You eyes met Natasha, your tone was dead serious, it set everyone back little not to sure what to say.

"As much as I would like to I don't want to be on your brothers bad sides." She put her gun in her thigh holster you huffed and fell onto the counter with your body and head resting on it while your legs dangled. You ate your pop tart thinking it through. 

just as someone was about to speak you stopped them. "Fine." You didn't have to look to see Thors smile. Fury said something to Steve and they both walked out leaving the team staring at you. You laid their silently chewing your food with Silas laying on your stomach. Tony stomped off with Banner following him trying to talk him down. 

"Thank you." You snapped your head to the side at the unknown mans voice. "For saving me." It was Clint.

you shrugged. " it wasn't your time and it worked out for me. At the time." You said simply. Your slightly cold uncaring reply made him pale slightly and he walked to the couches.

"Stop eating like that, you may choke." Thor told you with his authority brotherly voice. It always drove you crazy.

"One can only wish." You replied Loki and Thor both rolled their eyes, Natasha went to sit with Clint.

"Come on we need to talk." Thor said.

"Get talking then." He glanced over to Natasha and Clint who were in their own conversation on the other side of the room. He sighed but continued.

"You need to behave while your hear-"

"I need to behave! He's the one that brain washed me, took control of my powers and killed hundreds of innocent lies and then blamed it on ME!" You shouted at him but he remain calm. Loki stood straight with no emotion on his face.

"I apologise." He said plainly.

You completely ignored Loki's apology and focused on Thor. "Im not joining your little boy band, i'm not going to 'save the world' as you call it. I left you both and Asgard for a reason." Your words were as bitter as you felt towards your brothers. Thor wasn't so bad but you only weren't burning Loki to a crisp because Thor was there.

"I only expect you to follow the rules."

"What are the rules."

"You can't leave the tower without permission-" You scoffed. and crossed your arms now standing up facing him. "No sleeping with any resident of the tower." Clint and Natasha looked up to you three confused, you winked at them with a slight check smile. "NO brining anyone back to the tower." there faces grew more confused, to them you were 17. 

"She has a reputation." Loki commented to Nat and Clint. 

"You stab people, I sleep with them. Your worse." You said dryly to Loki

"How old are you." Clint asked.

You tuned to him with a smile. "It's very rude to ask a lady that, were are your manners." You jokingly scolded him loving his panicked eyes try and find a response.

"803." you put him out of his misery, he looked stunned while Nat just raised a eyebrow. "Anymore 'rules.' " You asked as you opened another packet of pop tarts.

"Yes." He growled. "Stop eating my food." He snatched the pack from your hand. You went to snatch them back but he caught your hand so you burned him and he made a slight hiss and let you go. Loki rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge.

"Can't take a bit of heat Thor." Steve chuckled as he walked past you both watching the sibling rivalry. He walked up to you and brought out his hand you took it and shook his hand. "Steve Rodgers. Thank you for the help on the mission." You smiled and started to heat your hand up, you could see the struggled in his eyes to not break away. You loved it!

"Cant take a bit of heat Rodgers" You smirked and broke away. He looked little flushed, you smiled at catching him off guard. "So your the one my brothers take orders from." You asked snapping his attention to you. Your posture held you high and strong, as childish as you were you wanted him to know you wouldn't be walked over.

"I'm the captain, yes." He gave you a warm smile, he was far to friendly and open. Maybe this would be fun. "I'll show you around the tower and to your room." He was kind.

"Thanks." You smiled back at him. He went to walk and you followed. Thor gave you a warning look as you passed smiling.

"What." You asked innocently. 

AN- turns out writing two fics at once and updating almost daily is hard. I will update at least three times a week. I have a slight idea at were this fic is going but im kinda making it up as I go. hope u enjoy:)))


	4. Secrets

Heavy smut!! If you don't enjoy this chapter then this fic likely isn't for you.

"So down here are the training rooms, the one at the end is archery target practice, these four are the sparing rooms, this one is a track, these two are gyms and on the other end is the swimming pool." He had taken you to most of the levels were it was mainly storage. This one was the training level, the one above was full of meeting rooms. He then showed you to the lab. He held the door open for you to enter first just as he had done for the past hour of the tour, Your arm brushed his. It was purposeful, every time you had the change you gave him a small, quick feel at what he could have, you could feel the tingles your skin left on his. He was so sensitive and his body was very reactive, his hairs would spike and you could practically heart his heartbeat quicken. But you played the game and ignored these small touches. His soft light brown hair perfectly cut to complement but also contrast against his sharp jaw line, his eyes were a soft blue and one side of his face mirrored the other to perfection. Then his body, he was wearing a normal tee while showing you around, his bicep muscles clenched and puffed as he held tightly to each door handle to open it, his abs were in clear view as the shirt was a little tight fitting. You never looked for to long but made sure he saw you look him up and down, he crumbled under your emotionless gaze like he feared judgment from you but you didn't comment on his appearance, you simply continued as normal.

You entered the lab. It was huge and took up the whole floor as the elevator opened right opposite the door. Tech of all kind was scattered around, huge white tables lined teach wall and had a small square in the middle of the room, some had an array of scientific equipment, liquids and test samples while others where empty or labelled for something specific. There was a desk with three computer screens in one corner along with holograms that Bruce was swiping through, he seemed deep in thought. There were a couple of doors on one side, all closed but they were clearly labelled with capitals; DO NOT ENTER! and the other with DANGEROUS, CORROSIVE, EXPLOSIVE CHEMICALS.

"Hi i'm Doctor Banner but you can call me Bruce." You shook his hand and smiled, he seemed reserved and quite.

"Y/n" And then Tony pushed the door open from the room that had the 'do not enter' sign on it. He walked straight past you and went to the desk Bruce was at.

"That bundle of joy is Tony." Bruce said with an apologetic tone.

"I'v seen worse self- centred, stuck up assholes so no need to sound apologetic." As the words rolled of your tongue you felt Steve and Banner tense slightly.

Tony looked to you baffled and speechless. "Are you not meant to be a 'genius'" you smirked.

He was pissed. "Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Get it right princess." The last word was sharp and cruel.

You smirk didn't falter. "Well." you stepped forward. "Your little experiment over there." You pointed to a test tube being rocked slowly by a machine, it had a purple liquid in it. "Chloroform mixed with chlorine gas and potassium right. It's 0.3 degrees over the temperate it should be kept at, by the looks of it its been in here for four days, you have both been exposed to it for four days. That is why you have a slight scratchy throat Banner, your eyes are watering more just a little more than normal and your skin is starting to react, the small red bumps on your neck. and Stark your more agitated than normal not because of my presence but because you have had the most exposure to it and its starting to unbalance you serotonin and endorphin levels. So I strong suggest that you isolate that very deadly concoction before It kills everyone in the tower in the next phew days." the three boys stood in shock, Banner was working out what you said and realised it was true, Stark was truly stunned and Steve had the widest smile in amazement at your intelligence. You turned to walk out, Steve quickly dropped the smile and held the door open for you. You stopped at the doorway and looked to Stark as he said. "I like you." But in an amazement way. You smiled "It's goddess. Not princess. Get it right." you walked out hearing Banner truly laugh and Tony whisper "fucking hell." under his breath.

"I don't think anyone has spoken to Tony like that." Steve said while you took the elevator to the floor your room was on.

"I'm not someone Stark wants to fuck around with and now he won't." You simply stated facts

"language." He scouted firmly.

"Calm down Rodgers you'll get me excited." Your tone was teasingly flirty. You let him reach full panic mode and become visibly flushed. You laughed the tease away and shoved his shoulder lightly. "I'm only playing. Wipe that redness from your face before someone gets the wrong idea." With that the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the main room. Thor and Loki were shoving their mouths with food, Loki with more politeness than Thor. Natasha and Clint were sitting in the same spots you left them. They were all changed out of their suits and in causal wear. The huge ceiling to floor glass windows that lined one of the walls and overlooked the city started to reflect the setting suns orange glow on the room giving it a golden tint.

You followed just behind Steve as he walked past the group sitting and down one of the hallways that you peaked around in earlier, it was the hallway with rooms in. "I'm this one, he pointed to his door, your opposite me, down the hall is Natasha, Banner, Clint, Loki. Thor is on the level above and Tony and Pepper have the one above that." He opened the door to your room, it was plain, a queen bed in the centre, a desk and a wardrobe, your duffle bag was sitting on your bed. To the left was a set of double doors that opened to a balcony that overlooked the city fifty stories up. It was tempting to say the least. Then on the other side was a door that lead into an ensuite, it had a large hot tub like bath in it. Fucking great. as well as everything else a bathroom has. Steve stood at the door as you glanced around.

You brought your attention to him and walked close to him. "Can I ask a favour."

"Yes. As long as its legal."

You chuckled a little and so did he. "Could you take me to my apartment, its only a five minuet drive from here and I won't take long to pack. I only ask because Thor will throw a fit if I go on my own but the thought of spending another second with him is a draining one." You smiled and searched his face for his answer before he gave it. He would say yes.

"Yes but i'm driving."

"Your the captain." You smiled and stepped past him to leave the tower.

\------

"Were are you going." Thor piped up as you and Steve walked to the elevator.

"Steve is going to take me to my apartment so I can get my stuff now." You made your tone firm enough for him to know you wouldn't be talked out of it and you wouldn't. You had already been sober for far to long, you body craved it and so did you mind. Today had been to straining despite your façade that you played without a fault as always. Thor was going to protest but you got into the elevator and Steve gave Thor a reassuring nod, Thor returned it, although still wary.

\-------

Your apartment wasn't far from the tower, Steve drove one of Tonys more bigger spacious cars so their was room for your belongings. The car journey there was quiet you just listened to music, you didn't want to talk, you were at your wits end with today and needed a relief but didn't make that clear to See who stayed oblivious to your ways.

You packed up a large suitcase with all of your clothes and then packed three boxes of your personal stuff, books, technology, weapons, jewellery, make up and shoes. you also packed a small puff chair and a small glass round side table. You then placed your flourishing plants to the pile that Steve was taking down to the car and packing for you. You peaked your head around your door just as Steve was picking up the last box to take it down. "Steve." You called he looked to you. "I'll meet you in the car, I'll only be five minuets." You pulled a smile on your and he nodded smiling back at you. You closed your door and heart his foot steps go down your apartment buildings stairs. You grabbed a black duffle bad and opened the drawers under your bed, you got out wrapping paper so the glass would clang together. You swiftly wrapped up your many bottles of various alcohol. The majority was an altered version of Spirytus Vodka, it was made much stronger. Your body reacted very slowly to normal alcohol as you were Asgarden. You also had a couple bottles of Asgarden mead that had been aged for your lifetime. You shot a glass of it down, it worked fast, you calmed and your mind slowed. It was just enough to take the edge off and for you to still seem sober. You packed it all up in no time along with some shot and wine glasses and headed down to the car.

\------

Steve drove you back and you were more talkative, you spoke of light subjects and asked him a bit about his pre-serum time. He didn't ask what you did in the five minuets you were in your room. It wasn't his pace. He helped you bring your stuff to your room, you completely ignored Thor and Loki in the main room. You made sure to carry your black duffle bag and put in straight in your room. You thanked Steve and he left you to unpack.

You made your bed, put away your clothes and unpacked you boxes. The doors had locks on them, thank god. you locked your door and looked for the best hiding place. The bath had small screws that held the plastic to cover the pipes, it was the perfect spot. You unpacked and unsecured the four small screws with a flat tweezer edge. It was easy and quick. You took another shot and put them all hidden away. The second shot that was more like a very large mouthful and it hit you as you stood, you got a little dizzy as your blood attempted to move with your quick upright position. It felt so good. The slight numbers in your mind as it took effect. You walked out with steady breaths, you still had control over your body, breathing and behaviour. You walked out and went into the main room to grab a quick drink before you went out. People greeted you with smiles that you returned, everyone was in watching tv or on their phones. You went into the kitchen grabbed a glass and walked to the sink. It was full with water. You froze for a moment as the fear of it being so uncontrolled gripped you. Water was greedy, hungry for blood to stain it red and it showed no mercy especially to you. It took you years to get over the crippling fear of showering, running the tap and drinking water after what happened. You never had a bath since that day, never went to the beach or the pool or on a boat, you even stayed in as much as you possibly could when it rained but when you couldn't you would numb your mind with drinking until you forgot about the trauma you had endured and caused others.

You had no control over it, it controlled you that day and left you feeling utterly powerless which is something you couldn't ever stand. You craved control. From every room you entered, your relationships, your powers, your behaviour and your thoughts. It all had to be under control. The one exception was your redmistress room. But that control slipped a little at the sight of the full sink. It felt like years you were standing their but it was barely five seconds. You mentally cursed to heaven and hell and put the glass back on the shelf. As you turned you saw Natasha eyes slightly on you, analysing you. You ignored her and walked over to the group.

"Has anyone seen Silas." You crossed your arms. Everyone eyed Tony, he sank so far into his chair he could of gotten lost. "Where is he." You tone was flat.

"It dragged THREE dead birds into my lab after you left." He whined like a child, whose than you.

"doesn't explain where he is." He stayed silent fo a minuet.

"Stark put him in the cell in the basement." Steve broke the silence earring a glare from Tony. Everyone just sat back and watched in amusement.

"Thank you." You turned your attention back to Tony. "Touch my property again and your lab will be in flames." His mouth went dry and he choked on non existent words. You turned your back and walked towards the elevator to go and get Silas.

"Your looking a little pale Stark." Natasha chuckled at Tonys ghostly looking face.

\-------

You walked past them all again to go to your room, this time with Silas by your side. He growled and hissed at Tony who sat in silence. The sun had now completely set and the moon was rising in the sky, it didn't glow as brightly here as it did on Asgard and the stars seemed to be worlds away but it was still beautiful. The soft glow exposed the thin layer of clouds in the sky. You admired it like you did most nights.

"Right Silas. Same rules as before ok." He nodded and then curled up in a ball on the foot of your bed. Rule 1; Do not tell anyone were your going. Rule 2; Do not follow. Rule 3; Do not leave the room. Rule 4; do not tell anyone no matter how rough and hurt you come back.

You changed into one of your dresses and an easy to redo hair style, slipped on heals and grabbed a small bag even though you didn't need it, you left your phone charging as always so it can't be tracked and you didn't need any cash with you. You had another shot, swung a black fluffy jacket over your arm and walked out. You were wearing a skin tight, black, leather dress that was high on your thighs, it had a open sweetheart neckline that showed off half your cleavage and had thin straps. It hugged your curves and made your body look like the temple it is. 

Each stride you took was equal to the last, your heals tapped against the tiled flooring and echoed slightly down the corridor 

Each stride you took was equal to the last, your heals tapped against the tiled flooring and echoed slightly down the corridor. It was around 9pm, you walked out and into the main room ignoring everyone and heading straight to the elevator. Natasha and Clint were impressed, Steve chocked on his food as did Tony on his glass of whisky. Bruce looked but instantly flushed and put his head straight back down to his plate. Loki was reading alone on the Sofa, he glanced up only to sigh knowing Thors reaction. 

"Were are you going!" You ignored him. "Y/N Were are you going!" he said more loudly. You stopped sighed and glanced slightly at him. 

"Out." 

"Where."

"To a friends."

"Wow you have friends." You ignored Lokis sarcastic comment

"Where" Thor stood from the dining table and started to walk towards you.

You gave an over dramatic sigh. "She lives right around the corner. So now if your done interrogating me ill best get going i'm late." You turned your back on him

"Y/N stop!" He voice was now very loud, he was agitated. But you were more agitated and if he wanted to raise his voice you would to.

"What Thor." You turned hard and fast your eyes locking on his. "I am not five years fucking old. Within ten hours the life that I have built for myself has been taken from me. You have practically forced me to live here with you and him. There was a reason why I left and both of you are apart of that reason so please give me my own space and time to breathe." You had raised your voice and had everyones attention. Thor was lost for words, you could see the smallest glimpse of hurt in his eyes. Your words stung like a bee and you knew it. You had hurt him and even Loki was a little hurt. After a moment of silence you turned on your heels and walked away. 

\------

You walked to the street you had done for the past ten months, into the same abandoned looking building, swiped your card and entered the pin on the hidden key pad, opened the door to a dark long hallway. You passed four doors, two on each side of you to get to your door. As you was the highest paying customer you got the pick of the five rooms, each soundproof and all were equipped and decorated with whatever each consumer wished. Everything was allowed, there were no rules just a safe word that when said both participants had to stop. you signed the waver your first night here and at that moment became there highest paying, most regular customer. Your room was at the end of the hallway, the biggest room. It had a black plaque with the name 'RedMistress" engraved in it.

You typed in the password you set on your room and walked in. The room was red and black, one wall was lined with toys, whips, chains, knives, cuffs, belts, tape, rope, and iron burners. The king bed was on the opposite wall, it had bars were the head rest would be. There was a large fire on one wall and furniture was scattered around the room. There was a Chester draw with some of your dresses and a couple jackets because your clothes were frequently torn off of you and then the rest was full with whole bunch of lingerie. Your blood rushed around your body as you felt your Adeline start to spike, you loved it here, your body craved the lust that filled the room and your mind begged for the pain that you deserved. The room was cleaned and put into immaculate condition after you left ready for whenever you called and returned. You came here once or twice a month simply to give your body time to heal.

"Your late." His voice was rough and deep. He stood and walked around you in a circle, his eyes flickered across your body and his hand ran over your ass. You stood completely still, his muscular build towered over yours. He was in his late twenties, dark brown hair, that matched his brown eyes, you didn't now who he was and he didn't know who you were, you were paying him so it didn't matter. You was his play thing, he loved watching you cry in pain. You knew how fucked up it was but you didn't care because you loved being the one who was crying. He walked away from you to a small table were one of your bottles of altered vodka sat along with two glasses. He always poured you a glass and you always accepted. you stayed were you where waiting for his instruction.

"Safe word." he said as he poured you a drink.

"red." a small smile crept to your face. He passed you the drink. You downed it and handed the glass back to him. 

"Strip." You did as he said. You always did as he said. He was in charge. you took off your heals and then slid your dress off, it pooled around your feet. He stared at your body for a minuet, you didn't wear any underwear, his gaze was harsh on your bare skin, he was strong and could very easily hold you down and you never fought back. He took a step to you and his fingers lightly brushed up your arm and then grazed over your neck, your eyes watched his trail over your body. His fingers on your neck turned into his hand rapidly grabbing you, he pushed you roughly to the floor, your back hit the ground hard, it unevened your breathing especially as his hand was now locked tighter. But you didn't fight back, yours eyes locked as he leant over your now oxygen deprived body. He smiled lightly and released his hand, your let out a deep breath. 

"Bed." He walked towards to wall and skimmed over the different objects while you squirmed to the bed as fast as you could. He could do whatever he wanted and you loved it, you constantly fought each day for control but here you didn't need to fight, your mind and body willingly submitted. He took a pair of handcuffs, a thick leather belt, a sharp dagger and the iron burner. He slowly made his way over to were you sat patiently for him. You was his prey that he didn't need to chase. He took of his shirt that stuck to him, he was hot and hard but always played with you before he thought about his own needs of release. 

He got you on all fours with your feet just off the edge of the bed were he stood behind. He slapped your ass. Hard. and then again and again. Over and Over. You made quite winces as his hand met your hot and burning cheeks. All while he would belittle you with words that ran true and verbally abuse you. He then took the belt to the back of your thighs just below your ass and left red lashes that almost pierced your skin. Water formed in your eyes despite your minds desperation for punishment and pain. He then grabbed your arm and forced you to the top of the bed, he cuffed both your hands to one of the lower bars so you were laying flush on the bed. You chest rose and fell faster as he climbed onto you and placed the dagger on the bed next to your hot and sweaty body. He bit, sucked and kissed all over your neck and down to your breasts, his hands trailed over your body and pinched all over your skin. one of his hands brushed over your soaked folds, he growled at how warm and wet your were. Your body moved down a little so his fingers would touch you more but his other hand snapped at your hip and he put all of his weight on that one hand to stop you moving. Your breath was quick as he continued to kiss your whole body and hold you down. His hand stopped teasing and he thrusted in three fingers deep into you. You gasped, your back arched despite his firm hold on you. He rubbed his fingers in and out of you and curled them against your g spot. He took his weight off of you allowing your body to react with little restraint. Your moans grew as he continued to hit your sweet spots. Phew moments of bliss passed as your muscles tightened with you almost reaching your peak, he leant next to you. He knew you were close, your loud moans and pleads for more made it quite clear. He brought the blade to the side go your stomach, it rested longways against your skin slowly pressing in more and more as your body moved. His thumb flicked your clit as his fingers curled and stroked your g spot sending you over the edge and releasing moan similar to a scream. Your orgasm washed over you in overwhelming waves of pleasure. The blade pushed deeper into you piercing your skin only increasing the endorphins released. Your body was in pure ecstasy. You were riding to the last breaths of your orgasm when he came over with the piping hot iron rod, it had a knife sharp tip and had sat in the fire while he pleasured you. You were snapped out of the heavenly pleasure when he stood next to you and ran the red burning tip over the bottom of your left rib cage and down to your hip bone. The pain brought tears down your eyes but you buried your screams deep and didn't let a sound out. "You deserve it." he threw the rod to the floor and grabbed your face in his hands. "Don't you." he snarled. you nodded because you did deserve it. He pushed your face from his grasp and unlocked one of the cuffs so your hands weren't bound to the bar. He turned you on all fours again and cuffed both your wrists together behind your back. Your wrists were red and sore from the strain you had put on them. He took his pants off and stood behind you with his throbbing cock out. You knelt forward on the bed, his hand held your bound ones and kept you from falling forward. He shoved it deep in your cunt with force that made you gasp and choke a little. His hand gripped your waist as he pounded into you harder and deeper. His hands always left bruises wherever they went. He grunted and moaned as his cock slid in and out of your clenching walls. Tears pricked at your eyes despite the pleasure he was very rough, bruised your insides and your lower back was pinching with how arched it was. He picked up the pace and then dropped your hands from his grip making you crash into the mattress with your ass still in the air, he pushed your legs together and thrusted in you. The new angle made him go deeper and your legs closed increased the pressure your wet walls put on his cock. He let out a load groan and squeezed your waist so tight it could of crushed your organs. He released his warm seed deep in you filling you up. 

He pulled out and fell to the bed beside you. He unlocked the cuffs and you rolled onto your back. "Red. Im done." You sighed out. 

"Drink?" He asked and got up, his tone was easy and light like he hadn't just used torture methods on you during sex. You nodded and he brought the bottle to you. You drank it in mouthfuls while he got dressed in front of you. "Call me." He gave you a wink and left you alone in the room. It had only been roughly two hours not very long, but you had your fun, got your release and needed nothing more from him. 

\-------

You drank half of the bottle and poured some of it onto your cuts and burns. There was a small medical kit that was used every time and refilled with supplies when the maids cleaned your room. you cleaned and placed a swab over the biggest cut on your side, the others were minor and didn't need that much attention. The red marks started to turn darker and began to settle into your skin. You made an agreement that he wouldn't harm your arms or below your knees so they would be easy to cover and hide. You had countless scars and burns on your body but you hid them all. Your wrists would stay visibly sore for a phew days and the bruise on your neck was starting to come through but you could cover them both with make up so it didn't bother you to much. 

You got changed into your dress, tied your hair into a pony tail and had some concealer here for this very reason, you covered your neck as best you could, you put on your heals and wobbled quite a bit in them, then you slid on your fluffy jacket and with a flick of your wrist the fire was put out and you walked out.

You walked through the park avoiding the streets and stupid drunk men. You strolled leisurely back to the tower unaware and with a lack of care to how late it was or how you looked or who you bumped into. You really didn't care, the alcohol had gotten to your head and fizzled your brain and the many defences you had put up to keep people out. You walked to the towers grand doors to see Loki standing with his arms crossed, he looked like a disappointed parent. You walked in and went right past him, rested your hand on the securities desk and unbuckled your heals to take them off. The security guy not so subtly had his eyes on your very exposed chest, even more so as you leaned down slightly smiling at his wide eyes. 

"What is wrong with you." His tone was sour and scolding

You sighed "What are you talking about." You felt more steady as the heals came off and your bare feet touched the ground. He walked up to you, grabbed your arm and pulled you to the elevator. "Call me!" You shouted to the security guy "Get off Loki!" He didn't and just pulled you into the elevator and pressed the main floor level before you could get out.

"Get OFF!" you yanked your arm from his grip and stumbled back into the elevator wall. 

"You should be thanking me I made sure Thor didn't go on a rampage looking for you." 

"Wow my saviour." You rolled your eyes

"Where were you."

"None of your business."

"Where were you." he asked again this time with more authority but you ignored him.

"I miss the old y/n." His voice had an emotion you didn't recognise. Regret? sadness?

"She was used and abused to her death bed." You was cold and distant. He hurt and used you in every way that he knew how to. 

"No. she's hidden. I only hope that one day she learns that she won't be hurt anymore and comes back." He looked at you sadly, you ignored him and the elevator ride continued in silence.

AN- Hello! So like I said at the start of you haven't liked this chapter I highly recommend that you don't continue this fic as it will only get more explicit, triggering and emotional.


End file.
